


Unconventional

by pretense



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw him, it was at a changing room and the guy was trying out a Speedo on a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Months

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7674579/1/Unconventional).

* * *

There's only so many jobs that a high school drop-out in his mid-twenties could take and Luke Castellan was plain thankful for the ones he got. Granted, they were all contractual jobs that paid minimum wage but, hey, he got through well enough. His rent is paid on time and he's not starving – so yeah, Luke would say that he's doing pretty well. He bought himself a new cellphone just a few weeks back after working at a logistics company year-round.

It's June now and he just landed a six-month job at a department store. His superiors had explained that there'll be a rotation of duties every two months and for this first two, he was assigned to the men's apparel section.

Luke buttoned up his vest in the staff room, he smoothed out his pants and combed down his sandy blond hair. Technically, he was a salesclerk but today he'd been assigned to manage the changing rooms since he wasn't well-versed in the stocks yet. Deeming himself presentable enough, Luke headed out to his post.

The whole store was decorated for the summer, cartoon suns with shades and cartoon kids in swimsuits hung from the ceiling. Luke had learned to tell what time of the year it is by the décor in his various odd jobs.

Nothing exciting happened until past lunch. Luke clapped a coworker on the back as they parted ways, he was a few feet from the changing rooms but he could already hear some sort of ruckus going on inside it.

"Dude, I tried this on for a dare! I'm not buying it!"

"Yes you are! How else do you plan to pick up chicks at the beach?"

"By wearing something respectable!"

Luke stepped inside and saw two guys standing outside one of the cubicles arguing. They were in their late teens – one wore a rasta cap and generally loose-fitting clothes, the other guy was in nothing but a Speedo. Luke schooled his expression into a neutral one and then he cleared his throat.

Both teens jumped up and turned to him. Speedo-guy's eyes widened in alarm and he jumped back inside the cubicle; his whole face was tomato red. His friend, on the other hand, clapped both hands onto his mouth, holding back a guffaw.

"Can I help you, sirs?" Luke said, maintaining his offhand expression.

"N-No, thank you," the rasta cap-wearing teen said. He turned towards the other guy and excused himself. "I'll be right outside. You are going to buy that, man, even if it's the last thing I get you to do." He slipped past Luke whose eyes were back on Speedo-guy.

"It's a good fit," Luke commented casually, meeting wide green eyes. He may or may not be smirking a little and laughing internally at the situation.

"I don't think so," Speedo-guy replied. "Sorry if we were loud. I'll just–" He backed into the cubicle and shut the door.

Luke crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, mentally recreating a smooth body with lean musculature, messy black hair, expressive green eyes, and pretty pink lips. He wasn't perving on the guy, really he wasn't – it's just really hard to ignore such a beautiful sight and Luke always appreciated beauty.

Speedo-guy came out in a t-shirt and jeans, the Speedo crumpled tight in one hand. He didn't meet Luke's eyes as he rushed out of the changing room; the tips of his ears were a vivid red.

-o-o-o-

It's August when Luke saw him again but then guy didn't notice him.

Luke was on his way to the stockroom to get a medium-sized pair of acid-washed jeans when he crossed paths with a familiar face that had him stopping in his tracks. Speedo-guy was back and it seemed that he  _had_  managed to pick up a girl at the beach.

He was following after a girl with flaming red hair. They weren't holding hands or anything of the sort to imply a relationship but Luke saw a silly grin on those pretty pink lips. That hopeful glint in his eyes was one that Luke himself had worn a lot; it spoke volumes of the giddy excitement of having a fresh relationship.

Luke offered the guy a mental salute and went on to find those jeans.

-o-o-o-

In his opinion, the fake cobwebs and plastic jack-o-lanterns the store put up yesterday were pretty tacky. Of course, the deco wasn't up to him and he can't really complain when they're too easy to ignore.

It's October and Luke has been moved to the Characters Section and the thing is, he barely recognized all these new incarnations of his comic book heroes. The movie characters, on the other hand, those he knew too well from long weekends of pigging out.

"Does this Jack Skellington mask come in a bigger size?"

Luke turned to find Speedo-guy.

Whoa. How come he never noticed him there before?

Something like recognition flickered in the guy's green eyes and his cheeks colored pink.

It was very tempting to make a jab at the guy but Luke saw his boss going around with a clipboard just now and he knew he had to be on his best behavior.

So Luke just smiled and pointed the guy in the right direction.

"Thanks," Speedo-guy (Luke should really get his name) gave a smile back and headed off. At the end of the aisle, he was joined by his rasta cap-wearing friend and a younger guy who wore all-black.

The guy in the rasta cap was showing off a gory mask of Frankenstein's monster and the kid held up a set of fake vampire teeth. Speedo-guy laughed at them and motioned about his mask.

As the trio left, Luke's eyes followed and for some reason, Speedo-guy looked back at him with an expression that was almost shy.

-o-o-o-

It's December and Luke's last paycheck was bound at the end of the month. Before that, though, he found himself assigned at the gift-wrapping section. He'd anticipated the end of his contract and he'd already filled out a couple of new résumés – an old friend of his, Kelli, said she could help him apply at the bar she worked.

But back to present time, Luke was rolling out gift wrappers and cutting scotch tape and ribbons for people who had no time to wrap gifts themselves or just plain didn't know how. He'd finished wrapping a particularly elegant set of teacups and handed the finished product to a lady whose son was pouting and tugging at her hand. The lady left and the next customer came, putting a snow white owl stuffed toy with a great silver bow on its neck onto the table top. On the other side of the counter, Speedo-guy was biting down on his lip, his face a little flushed as his green eyes met Luke's.

Luke hid his smirk, opting to go with the usual greeting. "Good evening, sir, which color of gift wrap should be used?"

The guy stared at him for one second longer. "Um, that one, uh," Speedo-guy pointed towards the rolls that hung at the back. "The red one with the gold snowflake-things…"

Luke nodded and went to do his work, measuring and folding and cutting, all the while feeling the other guy's unwavering gaze on him. He made something of a bag out of the chosen Christmas wrapper and placed the plush doll inside, sealing the package with staples. Luke held up a small white card with a matching envelope, "Will you need a card on this?"

Speedo-guy nodded, one finger tapping a nameless tune on the countertop.

Once the card and envelope were attached, Luke handed the wrapped gift back, unable to help himself from giving a final sort of goodbye. "I'm sure your girlfriend would love it."

A breathy sort of 'Thanks' was the reply he got before the dark-haired guy stepped back and went on his way, his deep blue scarf flowing behind him.

-o-o-o-

It's February and Luke's working two jobs – in the afternoon he worked at a quaint little coffee and cake shop at Clearwater Street, at night he worked at the nightclub with Kelli – she made good on her promise to get him in.

The place was expectedly jam-packed the Saturday that followed Valentines Day. Luke found it a bit more difficult to maneuver past the crowd to deliver the drinks. See, Luke wasn't very big on drinking even though he had the habit of ordering something just because its colors looked beautiful. Point is: he was more than happy to leave the bartending to the specialists – in this bar it was Kelli and Chris.

"Hey, Luke, can you deliver this order for me?" Travis, another busboy, grabbed his arm. He was holding up a cellphone which visibly read ' _Connor calling'_  on the screen. "I need to take this."

"Sure." Luke took the tray laden with shot glasses filled with Blow-Jobs from the younger man. He rolled his eyes upon seeing the drinks –  _juveniles_. He could bet that whoever ordered these only did so because of the name but hey, whatever. "Where's this due?"

"Table eleven," Travis said, grinning. "Thanks, man." And he disappeared to the backroom to take the call.

Classic love songs were remixed with some amazing guitar riffs and techno beats added in – people on the dance floor were getting wild. Luke made a mental note to ask for those remixes from DJ Tha-Lia after work.

Luke weaved through the crowd of patrons to table eleven; it was a cubicle on the right-hand wall of the bar. From afar he could already see around half a dozen patrons in their late-teens squashed into the leather couch that formed a semicircle around the round table in the middle.

Their voices grew louder as Luke approached.

"I'm not gonna be the designated driver!"

"How about you, Clarisse?"

"No way, princess – it was me last time. Grover you be it."

" _Me_? But–"

"Oh whatever,  _I'll_  be the designated driver."

"Juniper, you really don't–"

"It's fine, Grover. I'm not much of a drinker anyway," the teen with amber hair raised her eyes, zoning in on Luke as he came nearer. "I think our order's about to arrive."

"A round of Blow-Jobs," Luke announced as he came to a stop in front of the table, only grinning wider as the expected snickers followed his statement. He set down the shots onto the table discreetly looking every face at the table in turn.

The one called Juniper sat at the right-most seat, beside her was a guy with a mess of curly hair; he looked familiar but Luke couldn't quite place where he saw him yet. Beside the guy was a tall girl wearing a camouflage bandana on her head, a wicked smirk was on her lips as she swiped one of the drinks Luke had just put down. On the girl's other side were a couple of bags and then a pretty girl whose blonde hair was curled like a princess', she had one hand entwined with the last member of their group on top of the table. When Luke's eyes came to rest on the guy, his breath all but ran out of his lungs.

Beneath the messy fringe of ebony hair, wide green eyes stared back at Luke.

_Oh._

Luke straightened up after depositing the last couple of shot glasses, tearing his eyes away from the guy. He cleared his throat. "Is the order complete?"

"Yes, thank you," the 'princess' said, smiling genially at him.

A bit of a forced smile was all that Luke managed before he turned and walked away. His mind, for some reason, was all-too busy concluding that this girl with Speedo-guy was not the same one he'd seen with him a few months back.

Okay, this was starting to get ridiculous.

Luke had no idea why he was seemingly subscribed to the (admittedly brief) glimpses of the guy's life that he's seen so far. So the guy's attractive, Luke could admit that. But Luke never went after someone just because they were attractive. There was just something else about him… Whatever it was, though, now wasn't the time to think about it.

Upon reaching the bar, Kelli slid two highballs in his direction yelling out "Table three."

He shoved all thoughts of the Speedo-guy from his mind and stayed far, far away from table eleven for the rest of his shift.

-o-o-o-

It's April 30th and it's a slow day at the Aphros Café. Silena, the café owner, was doing some bookkeeping at a table near the back. Charles, her fiancé, was doing the newspaper crossword at the counter. Their only current customers were a group of four girls who were chatting rather loudly amongst themselves.

Luke had found his own spot leaning against the counter, texting Chris the bartender about Travis saying that he wouldn't be able to come to work that night, when the chimes sounded and a warm breath of air entered the shop.

Ice blue eyes turn to the doorway and wow, really? Really, Destiny or Fate or Karma or Whoever-you-are-up-there?  _Really?_

"Good afternoon, sir, welcome to Aphros Café!" Charles greeted from the counter. Luke was supposed to say the greeting too but he found himself tongue-tied at the completely different air that surrounded their new customer.

Speedo-guy entered the café, eyes cast down, going straight for a corner table and settling down. He pulled out a Blackberry from his pocket and stared at it.

A poke on his back brought Luke out from his reverie. From behind the counter, Charles shot him a meaningful look, nodding towards the new guy. Luke schooled his expression into a genial mien and went off to do his waiter duties.

"Can I take your order, sir?" Luke said as he stopped beside the table for two.

The beautiful face he'd been used to seeing was now absolutely miserable. A frown marred his pink lips and his bright eyes were now a stormy shade of green. The worst of it all was that the crease on his brows only seemed to increase when he saw Luke.

It took at least ten seconds of staring from both parties before the customer mumbled a response. Even then, Luke had to make him repeat his words because he wasn't able to catch it the first time.

"Um, just one tall toffeenut coffee, please," the guy said, his voice a little hoarse. His gaze was a little pleading, maybe a little lost.

Luke's smile failed. "I'll be right back…" He went back to the counter and ripped off the order slip from his notepad, handing it to Charles who immediately went about concocting the drink. Meanwhile, Luke saw the guy back at the table pick up his phone and start texting.

A quiet "Thanks" was all that Luke got when he delivered the steaming hot coffee.

It was a quarter to four when the guy came in, it was now six-thirty and Luke's shift at the café had come to an end. The guy was still there, his cup was empty and he was still waiting for something (a reply possibly) on his phone.

Going out from the staff room, now in his casual clothes, Luke bid Silena and Charles goodbye. He couldn't help but notice that their remaining patron looked up at him as he was about to leave; Luke made a detour on his way out.

Green eyes followed his every step until he was face to face with the dark-haired teen. Luke managed a wry twist of his lips as he stared down at the glum-looking guy.

"It's been more than two hours, man, she totally stood you up," said Luke sympathetically. "Word of advice: try again tomorrow, maybe then she'd cooled off whatever it is." He couldn't take the heartbroken look on the pretty face any longer and left without another word.

-o-o-o-

It's May (the cold first few hours of it) and Luke was at the back alley of the nightclub having a cigarette break. The watch on his right wrist told him that it was ten minutes to four in the morning – they'd be closing up soon.

True enough, he entered the club finding it empty save for the staff; the front door swung slightly as their last customers left, swaying in their steps. Luke went straight to clearing the tables.

The DJ, a woman two years younger than Luke, stepped down from the booth and headed over to the bar. "Kelli, gimme a shot."

"Will do," the brunette barista obliged.

The nightclub was a decently sized place but with three busboys all wanting to go home and get some rest after a long night's work they finished cleaning up the place in no time. Luke was just about to head over to the locker rooms to clock out when his coworkers' conversation caught his ears.

"So who's this guy?" DJ Tha-Lia, just plain Thalia now that work's over, asked.

"I dunno but he came here really late," Kelli replied, putting her hands on her hips as she surveyed the lone figure whose upper body was slumped onto the countertop. "He ordered a bottle of rum and just drank quietly. I didn't even notice that he passed out until everyone else had left. Hey Chris, do you know this guy?"

The Latino man stood up from where he'd been storing the alcohol bottles under the bar. He took one look at the passed out figure and shrugged. "Nope." He caught the shot glass Thalia slid in his direction and started cleaning it.

By this time Luke had walked over to the trio but then he froze. He recognized that messy black hair, he recognized that long-sleeved shirt and those denim pants – he saw them just this afternoon at his other workplace. Shit.

"You know this guy?" Thalia asked.

"Kind of…" Luke stepped closer, his co-workers eyes following him. He brushed back the ebony locks of hair that covered the guy's face, finding the same heartbroken expression he'd seen before. "I've seen him around a couple of times."

"That settles it, then," said Kelli as she stepped out from behind the bar. She leveled a conspiring smirk at Luke. "You take him home."

"Whoa – what?" Luke backed away from the passed out teen. He told himself he wasn't blushing.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, loverboy," Thalia snickered from Luke's other side. "You're the only one here who knows this guy."

"Besides, I wouldn't trust a pretty face with those girls," Chris added to which said girls feigned offense. There's a round of laughter but Luke didn't join in.

-o-o-o-

The last time Luke brought home a guy, or anyone for that matter, was a vague four months ago after getting a bit tipsy at the New Year's gig he attended with a couple of old friends. He'd had some brief hook-ups since then but not in his own house.

Chris was cool enough to drive Luke back to his apartment, he even opened the door for Luke seeing as the blond found his own hands busy with holding up his… guest.

Luke laid the unconscious teen on his couch and bid Chris goodbye. At the sound of the car driving away, Luke resigned himself to his apparent fate.

He went into the bedroom and grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet. Carefully, he slid the pillow underneath the sleeping teen's head and then covered him with the blanket. Luke pushed back the guy's hair and smoothed out the crease in his brows. The unconscious guy hummed and snuggled deeper into the couch, a wan smile surfacing on his lips. Unable to help himself, Luke pressed a kiss to the teen's forehead.

It was going to be a damn complicated morning.

-o-o-o-

Over the creak of the cupboards Luke heard the distinct groan of someone waking up with a hangover. He instantly abandoned his search for something to eat. He grabbed the glass of water and Advil he'd prepared a while ago and went over to the living room where faint mid-morning sunlight streamed in through the windows.

The dark-haired teen had raised himself into a sitting position, his head cradled by both hands. Another groan came from him as he massaged his temples. "God, where am I?" he grumbled, voice hoarse and throaty.

Luke smirked, perching himself at the backrest of the couch. "Well, I'm not God but right now you're at my apartment."

A startled gasp coupled with a quick turn of the head led bright green eyes to him. "You…"

"Here, take some Advil." Luke offered the medicine and glass. "You downed a whole bottle of rum last night…"

It's with a little hesitation and maybe some self-consciousness that his guest reached out and took the items. He swallowed the pills and finished the whole glass without taking his eyes off of Luke.

"You know, I usually get a guy's last name at least before I take him home," Luke joked, trying to come off as friendly now that he was actually about to hold a proper conversation with the guy. It's only been roughly eleven months since he first laid his eyes on him and before you ask – no, Luke wasn't counting… much. "I'm Luke."

"Perseus." The guy replied automatically, as if he'd just been waiting for Luke to introduce himself from the very start.

" _Perseus_? Seriously?" Luke bit the corner of his lower lip, trying in earnest to not burst out laughing. "Your parents  _are_ aware that we‘re now in the 21st century, right?"

There's a shine in the teen's beautiful green eyes that just about made Luke's breath hitch. "My friends call me Percy…" He traced the rim of the empty glass with one long finger. "You can call me Percy," he added shyly.

"Okay, then, Percy," the name sounded so natural on his tongue Luke couldn't believe he waited eleven months before he got it. "Think you can stomach some breakfast now?”


	2. Days

Friendship came easily to both Luke and Percy. Almost too easily.

It's a Tuesday, nearly a month after Percy had drunk himself silly and Luke ended up taking him home. The ring of the chimes over the door was drowned by the exclamation of the teenager who just burst into the shop.

"I got in! I got in!"

Luke straightened up from where he'd just served a slice of vanilla angel cake to a customer, finding Silena already cooing over one excited Percy Jackson.

"Congratulations, dear!" the café owner smiled, pinching Percy's cheeks. Silena had grown quite fond of the guy these past couple of weeks when Percy had begun to frequent the place.

"You'd think he won a million bucks by the noise he's making," a brunette wearing a bandana muttered as she stepped up to her classmate. Behind her were four more people who looked rather bashful at the apparent commotion their companion had caused.

"Have a seat guys," Luke directed the group of six towards a table, he ruffled Percy's hair in greeting and the younger guy all but shoved the acceptance letter into his face. "Yes, yes, I got the message." Luke patted the top of the teen's head. "Congratulations and all that."

Percy smiled wider, taking his seat and ordering cake and coffee for everyone. Luke noted it all down and went off to help Chris prepare the goods.

The group of friends' enthusiastic conversation filled the shop and Luke couldn't help glancing over at Percy's table every now and then. It has been a little over a fortnight since the teen was nothing short of a blubbering mess in his arms…

-o-o-o-

_"You can tell me, you know…"_

_Percy's eyes were full of pain, his form was curled into a fetal position on the opposite end of the couch. It was Saturday morning and a slight drizzle fell outside. "I was just so scared…"_

_"Scared of what?" Luke only hoped that his concern was carried through the few feet of space between them. He just woke up this morning to the sound of knocking on his front door and found the boy who'd been worrying his mind for the past six days standing on his porch. Percy indulged his offer of coffee and now here they were._

_"Aren't you scared?" the dark-haired teen implored, fingers playing with the frays on his ripped jeans. His green eyes darted towards the wall, a blush rose on his cheeks. "You mentioned bringing home g-guys before – d-do your parents know?"_

_Luke understood then, what it was all about, and he only felt more for the teen across him at the realization. "They know. And they don't love me any less for it." He smiled encouragingly. "Parents are supposed to love their kids no matter what."_

_The teen burrowed his face deeper into his crossed arms, maintaining his faraway gaze. "Our pastor said being gay was a sin. When I realized that I – uh, s-swung that way, I didn't know what to do…" He flicked his gaze momentarily at Luke, finding a little comfort at the blond's understanding expression. "I dated two girls at the same time because I thought it would fix me. Then last Sunday, maybe it was just bad timing or maybe God was sending me a sign…" He sighed deeply. "Annabeth found out about Rachel, she called her and they got into a fight and they wanted me to choose between them. But I couldn't do it – I felt guilty, I've hurt them enough." He squeezed his eyes shut, tremors wracking his lean body. "They didn't understand," his choked voice was barely recognizable. "They threatened to tell and I – I had to beg for them to not say a thing! But all week everyone's been looking at me different – like I'm a freak and–"_

_He's pulled into a warm embrace, the voice of an angel whispering in his ears._

_"You're not. You are a perfectly beautiful human being." They hugged in silence until Luke felt the teen calm down from near-hysterics; he then gently eased Percy's face from its hiding place. "There's nothing to be scared of, you should know that there will always be people who'll love you."_

_"I've been avoiding my friends, I don't know if they'll accept me," Percy admitted in a hushed voice._

_"True friends will accept you for who you are, kid, but before they do that you have to accept yourself first." Luke tried for a smile as he brushed away the tearstains on red-tinted cheeks. "Okay?"_

-o-o-o-

"Order up!" Charles' voice rang through and Luke moved to deliver the trays of food and beverage.

"So, anyone else's acceptance letter come yet?" Luke asked as he set down the plates and cups. Percy had introduced him to his friends a week ago. It felt as though he'd suddenly gained a bunch of younger siblings but Luke could only be glad that Percy had such good friends surrounding him.

"Not for two years," Bianca smiled, pearly whites shining as she accepted a cinnamon roll. "Four," her brother, Nico, added. He quickly stashed his deck of cards into his backpack as his order was set in front of him.

"Mine came yesterday," amber-haired Juniper piped up. "I'm going into Cloven University down east, veterinary medicine."

"That's cool," Luke smiled at the teen as he slid a plate of tiramisu over.

"Well  _I'm_  signing up for the air force just like my dad," Clarisse, the bandana-wearing chick, said proudly. She broke a biscotti in half and dipped it into her coffee.

"I'm just, well, you know, gonna prepare to take over my old Dad's business," Grover put in his two cents bashfully. Mumbling a 'Thanks' when the waiter handed him his mint chocolate frappe.

"And you," Luke held the empty trays in one hand, holding them against his hips, while his other hand had a tall cup of iced toffenut coffee. He looked down at Percy whose grin has yet to leave his lips. "Still going for marine science?"

"That or conservation," Percy clarified. "I heard the university has a good program on it…"

"Oooh, big words, Percy," Luke winked, finally handing over the guy's drink. "Don't expect me to get your scientific jargon any time soon."

"Ha-ha," Percy laughed wryly.

The ring of the chimes dragged Luke's attention away from the group as more customers came into the shop.

Percy's group stayed for at least an hour, propositioning Luke before they left.

"The weekend after school lets out, we're heading over to the beach," Percy began, shifting on his feet as his companions slid out of their seats. He had both hands behind him, one hand holding onto the elbow of his other arm. "If you're not busy or if you could get some time off –

"Basically, Percy's saying he wants you to go with us." Clarisse interrupted with a conniving smirk.

"I'm saying  ** _we_**  –  _all six people involved_  – want you to go with us," Percy corrected, the tips of his ears burning red. "So, you know, just… text me if you're free for that weekend…"

"You're adorable," Luke said, patting Percy's shoulder. "I'll consider it."

"We'd better get going," Juniper walked by, arm in arm with Grover. "See you later."

Clarisse let the way out, followed by the couple then the siblings; Percy was the last of his group to leave. Through the wide café windows, Luke watched them pile into a two vehicles – one was a pristine white sedan manned by a mustached chauffer, the other was a dark blue sportscar with Percy going into the driver's seat. The green-eyed teen honked twice before pulling out of the parking space and driving away.

As Luke neatly piled the used tableware onto a tray, Silena passed by whispering in sing-song voice, "Cradle-robber~"

Light blue eyes met cornflower blue and Luke raised a brow.

"He's eighteen~" Luke returned in a melodious tone to rival his employer's. He placed the last empty sugar packet into the pile of cups and wiped the table clean.

Silena smirked knowingly, following after the waiter as he headed into the kitchens to deposit the trash. "You haven't used up any of your allowable sick days yet…"

"Come on, the guy's still new to the scene," Luke said, getting to the point now. "Just because I'm his first gay friend–"

"I thought you were bi?"

"Irregardless." Luke wrapped a friendly arm around the woman's shoulders and led the way back towards the main store. "The guy wants to be a marine scientist, didn't you hear? Plenty of fish in the sea for him – literally  _and_  figuratively-speaking."

Silena pouted. "But you two are so cute together!"

-o-o-o-

Everyone he'd consulted about the get-away encouraged him to go, if Luke didn't know any better, he'd think he was being set up for some great scheme. As it so happened, Silena was more than happy to keep him as a worker and it was the same situation for his gig at the nightclub – no biggie, Luke had kinda gotten used to sleeping during daytime and working at night.

On the first Friday of June, Luke found himself on the beach where a cabin by the seaside had been rented for an overnight stay. Percy brought his car and they stuffed their luggage in the trunk. Grover and Juniper took the backseat and Luke got to ride shotgun. The di Angelos were driven by a chauffer and Clarisse travelled alongside them on her motorcycle – showing off her dad's graduation gift.

Luke couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the sea, much less the last time he'd swam in a body of water that wasn't spiked with chlorine. They played beach volleyball in the morning, swam through the afternoon, and made a bonfire when nighttime descended.

"A-And remember when Percy got sand-boobs?" Clarisse snickered around her bite of roast beef sandwich.

"Shut up!" Percy flung a seashell at his friend, whole face flaming brighter than the campfire at the center of their group.

"Pics or it didn't happen," Luke smirked, moving his can of soda just in time to avoid spilling it on himself when Percy hit him on the shoulder.

"I have one!" Clarisse readily flipped through her phone, going to the gallery and selecting the right photo. She passed the phone to Grover and Juniper, the latter clutched her stomach and clamped her mouth shut as she tried to stifle her laughter before handing the cellphone over to Luke. Bianca adamantly kept her hands over Nico's eyes much to her brother's annoyance since he was actually there when they sculpted the whole thing last year.

"No! Damn it!" Percy tried to grab the gadget but Luke easily held him at bay. "Guys! Don't–"

Luke snorted at seeing the photo – under a beach umbrella, oblivious and asleep, was Percy, everything below his neck was covered in sand and a pair of humongous breasts had been carved over his chest area. He bit down on his lip – a vain attempt to stop his cackling. Luke passed the phone back to Clarisse and Percy threw a crumpled up sandwich wrapper at her which she easily deflected.

"I hate you," Percy glared. "I hate all of you…"

"I don't know Percy," Luke grinned, bumping shoulders with the teenager beside him. "You looked pretty hot as a chick…"

Grover fell over laughing at that. Nico escaped from Bianca's clutches, cackling like a madman at Luke's comment.

"That wasn't funny!" Percy shoved Luke away but the older man easily wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kept him close. Luke pressed a kiss to the top of Percy's head, murmuring "You are adorable" in his ears. The dark-haired teen quieted at that.

"My turn," Luke straightened up, "I just heard this from a friend but there was this grad party on the beach and a couple had a bit too much piña colada. Apparently, things started to get a bit heated but all they had was a tube of sunscreen and, well…" Luke wiggled his brows suggestively.

Clarisse spit out her drink. "For real?"

"Noooo!" Juniper covered her face in her hands. "I did not need that mental image!"

"For the love of God there's a minor here!" Bianca seconded, trying to grab her brother back but Nico stuck his tongue out at her and skipped over to sit on the other side of the bonfire.

"That's disgusting," Percy made a face.

"And that is why you should be careful around alcohol, my dear children," Luke concluded.

They shared more stories ("Keep it PG-15!" Bianca said at one point) until the fire had burned down into embers and everyone had taken to lying down and staring at the moonless sky. Not too long after their conversations dwindled down, snores filled the air and the crash of waves on the shore became their lullaby.

"Are you still awake?" Percy's hushed voice broke through the not-quite-silence.

"Yeah…" Luke whispered back, opening his eyes and locking gazes with the teen on his right.

Percy was on his side, one arm tucked under his head as a make-shift pillow, green eyes glittering in the darkness. "Today was fun…"

"Most fun I'd had in a long time," Luke confessed.

A small frown surfaced on Percy's lips. "Don't you hang out with your friends?"

"Very rarely now that we're all busy with jobs…" Luke replied. "Some of them even have families…"

"Do you want to have a family? Wife and kids, that kind of stuff?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure about the wife part it could be a husband for all I know, but the kids, yeah, definitely…" Luke smiled, turning to his side to be face to face with Percy.

"I'd prefer a pet over a kid," Percy commented. "An English sheepdog or something just as fluffy… then I could just use it as a pillow when I get home stressed, I won't even change from my work clothes, just plop over the sheepdog and sleep. You can't do that with a kid – it'd be bad parenting or something…"

Luke chuckled. "That was the single most ridiculously precious thing I've ever heard. I don't know whether to hit you or hug you right now."

Percy mumbled something but his voice was unheard over the slap of the great waves.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," Percy's smile tightened. "I just said good night."

Luke raised a brow. "We're really gonna sleep out in the open, huh?"

"The cabin's just for appearances," Percy whispered, half-lidded eyes filled with mirth. "It's better like this…"

"Hmm," Luke rolled onto his back, feasting on the sight of beautiful stars that twinkled against the velvet sky above them. "I have to agree…"

-o-o-o-

It's a Monday, Luke's day-off from his work at the nightclub. He'd just woken up from a nap and his clothes still smelled like cake and coffee. With a yawn and some stretching, Luke got up from the couch and turned off the TV. He showered and changed into a sleeveless t-shirt and shorts, picking up his phone and going through his new messages. He stopped halfway between the living room and kitchen as he found texts from Percy crowding his inbox.

_19:33 You're free tonight, yea?_

_19:42 Can I come over?_

_19:49 How do you feel about some pizza and a BBT marathon?_

_20:01 Be there in 20 mins_

Brows scrunched up together, Luke checked the time and found that he barely had five minutes to spare before Percy was due to arrive. Luke made a dash in tidying his apartment – picking up his clothes, arranging the furniture, throwing away the trash; he was in the middle of shoving an empty cereal box into the back of a cupboard when knocks resounded from the door.

"Luke?" Percy's voice was a bit muffled from the other side and the house owner quickly rushed to answer him.

"Hey," Luke opened the door wide, grinning from ear to ear. "I got your texts, sorry I wasn't able to reply and all – I was kind of sleeping."

"Oh. Did I come at a bad time?" Percy, messenger bag slung across his body and a pizza box in both hands, looked troubled. He worried his bottom lip. "I'm sorry – it  _was_  a rather impromptu decision, I shouldn't have just assumed–"

"No," Luke's hand shot out and gripped the teen's wrist before he could stop himself. "I told you, you're always welcome here. Come in…"

Percy allowed himself to be pulled inside. "Thanks…"

"I was actually talking to the pizza," Luke added as an afterthought and that had Percy chuckling, the tension in his aura reduced. "But I can't complain about the cute guy that went with the package." Just like that Percy appeared guarded again. Luke wondered what it was about but didn't dare ask just yet – he figured Percy had his own plan for this visit.

Pillows and blankets were brought onto the living room couch where everything was set up for comfy viewing in front of the TV – Luke brought out a six-pack of Dr. Pepper's and Percy revealed a 12-inch Philly Cheese Steak pizza. The two friends settled at each end of the couch but as the marathon progressed, they found themselves sitting closer together in the middle. They were halfway through the first Blu-ray disc when Percy shifted even closer, leaning back against the arm Luke had slung across the backrest and hugging a pillow tight to his chest.

"Why do TV shows keep making relationships complicated?" Percy mumbled, flicking his eyes over at Luke as the episode played its end credits.

"Because it'll be boring otherwise," Luke answered, quirking his lips into a grin.

"The show or the relationship?"

Luke considered the question for a moment. "We all know everything is overdramatized on TV but that's not to say it can't happen in real life in some way or another…" His gaze softened at the younger man. "What are you worrying about?"

"I'm going to University in less than two weeks… I don't know how I'll balance studying with keeping a relationship," Percy admitted, his cheeks coloring bright pink.

"And  _why_  have I not heard of this relationship before?" Luke turned to face the dark-haired teen, a most curious glint in his light blue eyes. "Who is it?"

"Well, it's not really a relationship… He kind of doesn't know yet…" Percy's face grew steadily redder as he went on. "I mean, I haven't asked officially but I kind of want to before – before I get too busy with academics and stuff…"

"The first day of school isn't exactly a deadline to get a boyfriend," Luke chuckled. "You might just meet the right guy while you're in there…"

"I doubt that," Percy countered in a quiet tone, green eyes boring into Luke. "I don't think there's anyone else like you."

Luke's heart stopped for a second and then he colored furiously, breath hitching as he processed what the other had just said. "… Me?"

A shy little smile broke through pink lips as Percy nodded, "No one else." There's a twinkle in his eyes as he wetted his lips. "So…" One hand cupped his cheek and Luke leaned over, covering Percy's mouth with his own.

Their first kiss warmed both their bodies from head to foot, sparking a tingling sort of heat from every pore. It was soft moans, shallow breaths, and sweet sensation. It laid one's claim of the other and it felt like a promise.

And then a wet drop landed on Luke's hand.

The blond quickly pulled back, his heart pounding in his ears but for a completely different reason now. Had he overdone it? Light blue irises found the teen's face twisted in a bittersweet expression. "Percy," Luke anxiously brushed away the tears that rolled down soft cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to get the courage to kiss you for so long," Percy confessed through his tears. "And I just… it feels so wonderful…" He rose up and laid a quick peck on Luke's lips. Through long wet lashes, he peered up at the older man. "Do you know what today is?"

"August 18." Luke answered, cupping the beautiful face with both hands now.

Percy nodded, glassy green eyes shining with tears. "It's my birthday…"

"Seriously?" Luke's jaw dropped. "And you never mentioned–"

"I came out to my parents today," Percy continued, his voice cracking at the end.

Laughter came from the TV – the disc was still playing. Luke grabbed the remote and hit the pause button, turning back to Percy with an expression of growing concern. "What happened?"

A shudder ran through the teen's body and he hugged the pillow tighter against him. "Dad walked out… Mom was in tears and she told me it wasn't a good joke…"

Luke wrapped his arms around the younger man. "They'll come around eventually. Trust me, they will."

Percy gave him a watery smile. "I know, but until then…"

"Until then?" Luke's brows creased together. "Did they kick you out?"

"No!" Percy quickly disagreed, laying his own hand over Luke's. "Actually… I made the decision to leave, it'd be better for me to stay away for a while."

Lips twisted in worry, Luke brushed back ebony hair from Percy's face and pressed their foreheads together. "Then, stay here with me." Belatedly, he realized the younger one's lack of luggage when he came. "Where are your things?"

A bashful mien took over Percy's expression. "I left them in the car, I wasn't sure if you'd let me stay here–"

"So all this," Luke gestured to the TV and the pizza, "All this is just so you can ask to sleep over? My God, Percy, how am I supposed to deal with you? You are being so heartbreakingly cute right now."

Color rose ever higher on pale cheeks and Luke realized he would never get tired of seeing Percy blush.

It was easy to just lean in and close the small breadth of space between them. It was a kiss of comfort, of strength.

The pillow fell to the floor as Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, drawing them ever closer. One hand caressed its way from Percy's cheek to his slim waist, warmth spreading out from the curving path it travelled. Luke angled his face and kissed the teen deeper, every hum of approval that came from the latter was an angelic chorus to his ears.

Percy was all-smiles when they parted and Luke couldn't resist kissing him once more. "You are beautiful," Luke breathed out.

"I'm yours," Percy replied to which Luke hugged him tightly in response, his cheek resting against ebony locks of hair.

"My beautiful Percy."

The quiet calm that had settled between them was broken when ringing sounds came from Percy's bag. The two shared a confused look before disentangling themselves. Percy pulled his messenger bag over by the strap and dug out his Blackberry; color instantly drained from his face. Green eyes flickered with fear as they moved from the screen to Luke's face. "It's my mom."

"I could give you guys some privacy to talk…" Luke made to stand up and leave.

"No," Percy's free hand held onto Luke's. "Please stay." Luke conceded and Percy answered the call. "Hi, mom."

Luke shifted over, wrapping an arm around the teen's waist and pulling the smaller body against his own. He rubbed his thumb along the back of Percy's hand when a bit of a pained expression crossed his features.

"I'm okay, mom, don't worry about me – just–" Percy's mouth suddenly clamped shut. "I'm not running away, I just think that–" The teen sighed deeply and leaned back against Luke's shoulder. "I meant what I said at dinner. I'm gay – yes, mom, I'm sure." Green irises turned to Luke, holding a hint of a smile. "Seriously, ask my boyfriend. Yes, I said  _boy_ friend." The smaller hand held on tighter as Percy remained silent and merely listened to his mom. His voice was low when he spoke again, wetness brimming in his eyes. "Thanks, mom… Just, really, thank you…"

Percy's smile told Luke that the situation was better than expected. Luke pressed a kiss to the side of Percy's head.

"His name is Luke, I'd love to introduce him to you some time," Percy said into the phone, lacing his fingers together with his boyfriend's. "I'm staying over at his house for the night, probably for a couple of days just to be safe. By the way, uh, h-how's dad…?"

It's a long moment before Percy spoke again. "Okay… I'll stay in touch. Thanks, mom – I love you, too. Good night." The call ended and the Blackberry was slipped back into Percy's bag.

"You okay?" Luke asked, wrapping both arms around Percy now.

"I just feel that it's going to be a long few days," Percy mumbled.

Luke placed a kiss on the teen's cheek. "You better get used to seeing my face around then…"

A hum left Percy's lips as he angled his face to return the gesture on the older man's jaw. "That's actually the only upside to this whole thing… having you with me…"


	3. Minutes

It's ten minutes to two in the afternoon and Percy carefully parked his sportscar in front of the Aphros Café. He killed off the engine and Luke got out from the passenger's side, running around and opening the door for the driver. Percy only shook his head at the gesture, leaning up for a quick kiss as he locked the car.

Silena greeted them at the front door, red-painted lips set in a smile. "Afternoon, dears."

"Afternoon, ma'am," Luke grinned back, walking hand-in-hand with Percy into the shop. Days flew by easily and Percy seamlessly wove his way into Luke's life.

"Hi," Percy received a hug from the café owner as Luke went ahead to the staff room to change into his uniform.

When Luke returned to the main room, Percy was on his phone. The few sentences he caught as he came near brought worry into his mind.

"– not busy, no… R-Right now?" Percy's hand tapped an anxious beat against his legs. "I'm at a café – no! I mean, I could meet you somewhere else. Anywhere else – the Italian place down James Road? Yeah, okay, I-I'll meet you there in fifteen. Okay. Bye."

The call terminated and Percy's green eyes turned to Luke. "My dad wants to see me."

Luke tried to tone down his shock. It's been eight days since Percy came to live in his apartment and all those times Percy's dad never made contact. Luke kept optimistic thoughts regarding the matter – maybe this Paul Jackson guy was really taking his time to come to terms with things, but now that the guy was going to actually make contact with Percy again Luke couldn't help the teeny tiny bit of pessimism that seeped in. Still, he knew that Percy needed him to be supportive right now more than anything else.

He stepped closer and gave the teen a confident smile. "Go, then. I'm sure things will work out." Percy tried to smile and Luke pulled him into a hug. "You'll be fine. Call me afterwards, okay?"

Percy nodded as they stepped apart. "I will."

"You alright honey?" Silena appeared beside them having assisted a few customers for a moment, her pretty face showed great concern. She'd been in on the whole situation regarding Percy coming out and she'd been ecstatic about Luke getting together with the guy.

"My dad wants to talk," Percy told her. "I should get going."

"Good luck," Silena squeezed Percy's shoulder as the young man went past her, out of the café and into his car.

As Percy drove away, Luke offhandedly asked the store owner. "Personal question, Silena, how'd you know that Charles was the one?"

The dark-haired woman shot her employee a curious gaze before turning her eyes to the gold engagement ring on her left hand. "There's no sure way to say… It's different for everyone but you'll just know it when you've found your match…" Her light-colored eyes settled back on Luke. "Do you think Percy's the one?"

"I wish," Luke replied. "I don't think I can take it if he finds someone else."

Silena smiled and gave the tall blond a pat on the shoulder. "Then don't give him a reason to."

-o-o-o-

It's seven in the evening and Luke's shouting for his boyfriend to hurry up. "Percy come on, I'm logging in!"

"I'm trying to look decent, geez, wait a sec!" It took another minute before the green-eyed man got out from the bedroom, heading over to the living room couch where Luke had set up his laptop. He settled down just as the video call connected.

On the screen, with lacy cream curtains as a background were an old couple with gray streaks in their hair and softly-lined faces. The woman had faded blond hair just like Luke's and the man had shining blue eyes just like Luke's.

"Hi, dad. Happy birthday, mom," Luke greeted, wrapping an arm around Percy's waist and pulling him over.

"Thank you, dear," the old woman smiled. "How're you doing? And who's that with you? Is that Percy?"

Luke grinned in return, catching the blush on Percy's cheeks. "Mom, Dad, this is Percy Jackson, my handsome, incredible, dashing, adorable, lovely, –

"Luke, shut up," Percy attempted to push the older man away but Luke only held onto him tighter, pressing a kiss to the side of his head as a sort of apology.

"My boyfriend," Luke summarized. "Percy, meet my folks – May and Herman Castellan all the way from dear old Connecticut."

"It's nice to meet you," Percy said, meeting the couple's gaze through the web cam. "I would just like to apologize for your son not being there right now."

"Oh come on, not this again," Luke rolled his eyes. "I already explained it to them, Percy."

"Still, it makes me feel bad and I won't feel better unless I get it off my chest."

May Castellan's laugh rang clear through the speakers. "Oh boys … As I understand, Percy has his year-end finals coming up…"

"Yes," the green-eyed man confirmed. "I told Luke I'd be fine – I could spend the weekend at my parent's house but your son is really stubborn, ma'am."

"That just means we raised him right, then," a playful grin was on old Mr. Castellan's face. "He does have a pretty good reason for staying. Great to finally see you, Percy – even if it is just through the internet."

"Thank you, sir," Percy managed a smile.

"I don't know, honey, my birthday isn't complete without my baby boy around," May feigned a bit of hurt, looking from her husband to the screen. "No offense, Percy…"

"I promise I'll make it up to you, next year," Luke said. "And I did send my gift – Percy helped me choose, by the way."

"That's sweet, darling, but still," May Castellan's eyes glinted with something like mischief through the screen. "You have to promise to bring Percy next year when you visit. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mom."

-o-o-o-

They're down to the last couple of seconds of December 22nd but Thalia's birthday party showed no signs of stopping just yet. Friends, co-workers, and friends of friends were gathered at the DJ's spacious condo suite where rock music blasted from the stereos and free-flowing drinks poured from the tables which also carried a lot of snacks.

In one corner of the room, Juniper was clutching Bianca and both teens were crying their heart out at a movie on TV – how they heard the dialogue over the music, nobody knew. Not far from them was Grover, passed out and snoring with his face covered with marker doodles. The (un)guilty parties were rolling on the floor in laughter, Nico di Angelo was banned from alcohol but the Stoll brothers showed him that he  _could_ have wicked fun without being inebriated.

Out at the veranda of the twenty-second storey condo unit, Clarisse found herself in the company of Chris the bartender. Their conversation was a quiet one, sheltered as they were from the rest of raucous party by great glass doors.

The main event was happening at the island counter at the center of the room where more than a dozen party-goers were gathered around the birthday celebrant who was currently lying on the tabletop in her bra and leather jeans.

"Come on, Zoë!" Thalia was shouting from her position, electric blue eyes wild with intoxication. "It's my goddamn birthday – you do as I fucking say!"

"This is absurd!" Zoë protested, her tan cheeks colored bright pink.

"Just one shot, baby girl!" Thalia's drunken wheedling was somehow audible over the chanting of the crowd. "Do it or I send those dorm pics to your dad!"

The deep set eyes of the hesitant woman widened like the moon. "You told me you deleted those!" She grabbed Thalia by the shoulders and hoisted her up. "We had a deal!"

"Whoopsie," the half-naked celebrant smirked with no remorse whatsoever, she brushed off Zoë's hands and laid back down. "Just do the body shot and we'll forget about everything." She turned her gaze towards the other bartender present. "Kelli lay it on me!"

The brunette complied, smearing salt on Thalia's flat stomach, a two-inch stripe above the belly button piercing. Kelli set a slice of lemon between Thalia's teeth and then filled up a shot glass with tequila.

Zoë defeatedly took the glass from Kelli and leaned over the island counter, supporting herself with one hand gripping the edge. The crowd erupted to chants of her name as she licked up the line of salt, downed the shot and took the slice of citrus from Thalia's lips.

"That's more like it!" The birthday girl applauded, sitting up. "Boo yeah!" A slice of lemon hit her on the face.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Zoë asked amidst laughter, giving back the empty shot glass.

Thalia picked off the citrus and proceeded to suck on it. "Because we are secretly in lesbians with each other, that's why."

Zoë just rolled her eyes and helped her friend off the table. "Whatever."

"Love you, too, pumpkin," Thalia winked, throwing the lemon wedge onto a nearby trash bin. She turned to her other guests who all had a drink in hand. "Alright, who's next?"

There were a lot of pointing and hiding. Luke pulled Percy's hand up. "Percy volunteers!"

"Fuck no," the green-eyed college student yanked his hand away, nearly spilling his glass of gin.

"Percy!" Thalia squealed, parting the crowd and grabbing the young man by the shoulder.

"But I don't want to!" Percy protested, pulling his jacket a bit tighter around himself as the celebrant dragged him towards the island counter.

"Don't worry, Luke's not gonna let you do it alone," Silena added, pushing the blond forward.

"Alright," Thalia's free hand latched onto Luke's shoulder. "So who's gonna do the drinking and who's gonna lie half-naked?"

Percy was completely red in the face and Luke was sure it wasn't just because of the alcohol. "I think I'm gonna have to take this one lying down," Luke said, a private smirk directed at his boyfriend as he loosened the skinny tie around his neck. He handed his beer bottle to Kelli and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, eliciting boisterous clapping from the other party goers.

"Oh my god," Percy covered his face with one hand and turned away, possibly intending to run but Thalia's grip on his shoulder was vice-like.

Luke hefted himself onto the tabletop, making a 'come closer' gesture at Percy with his pointing finger as he settled onto his back.

"I'll hold your drink for you," Silena said, suddenly appearing beside Percy. The guy gave up the glass with a wry smile and stepped towards the center with yowls of approval backing him up.

Kelli's red lips were poised in a smirk as she dabbed the same line of salt on Luke's muscled abdomen, setting a new slice of lemon between Luke's teeth.

Light blue eyes caught Thalia whispering into Percy's ear but Luke couldn't hear it properly over the wild cheering going around.

Finally, Percy had the shot glass in his hand and he went to stand beside Luke, irises a mere band of green around blown out pupils. Luke shivered, meeting that heated gaze as he set both hands under his head. On the sidelines, he saw Thalia smirking but his attention zeroed back in on his boyfriend when Percy laid wet lips on his stomach.

If it wasn't for the fruit in his mouth, Luke would've let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Percy wasn't an exhibitionist as far as he knew but _damn_  that tongue on his skin was a fucking tease and –  _oh shit_  Percy's sucking his way up that stripe of –  _fuck._  Luke had to close his eyes, trying vainly to stop the rush of heat to his crotch. His eyes snapped open not a second later and Luke found Percy straddling his waist. On top of an island counter.  _Holy –_  He grabbed his boyfriend by the hips, attempting to steady the guy's risky position.

Luke wanted to ask how the hell Percy got up there but then Percy downed his shot of tequila and arched over him, pulling off the wedge of lemon from Luke's mouth and replacing them with his lips.

A deafening roar of catcalls and wolf-whistles came from their audience but Luke could only focus on Percy's body on top of him, Percy's tongue in his mouth, Percy. His arms wrapped themselves around the warm body over his, pulling the teen flush against him as he kissed back. Percy moaned into him, hands tangling into Luke's hair as the man slid his hands down his back right to his jean-clad ass. Luke's large hands followed the perfect curve of Percy's ass and squeezed.

The kiss broke with a gasp that was barely audible over the cheers of the crowd that surrounded them.

"You okay?" Luke asked, carefully sitting up and maneuvering Percy onto his lap

"I – yeah, I'm," Percy tore his gaze away from Luke's exposed chest and kiss-swollen lips, bashfully meeting light blue eyes. "I'm good."

Luke searched Percy's face but before he could comment Thalia popped up beside them.

"Holy shit, guys!" the DJ cried, she had Percy's (now empty) glass of gin in one hand and a hundred dollar bill in the other. She slapped the bill onto Percy's hand, "I think its worth double the original wager!"

"You did that for a dare?" Luke grinned a little, raising his brows as he cupped Percy's face.

The teenager gave a small shrug, his pretty face covered with a sheepish expression. "It  _was_  fifty bucks."

Luke leaned in but Percy moved back, nearly falling off the countertop if not for the strong arm around his waist.

"S-Sorry," the dark-haired teen said, flushing an even deeper shade of red. "Can you help me down?"

Confusion lasted for only a moment on the blond's face when he saw the self-consciousness that had crept into his boyfriend's posture. "Yeah, alright." Luke held Percy by the hand as the younger man climbed off of him.

"Don't we get an encore?" Silena's voice came from the crowd.

"Sorry, ma'am," Luke shouted as Thalia began to pull random people towards the island counter for another round of body shots.

Luke fixed up his clothes and went through the dozen or so people that were packed around the table. His eyes hastily scanned the area, zoning in on the flutter of the edge of a familiar jacket that just went into the kitchen. He composed himself and then followed in.

A glass of water clinked as it hit the chrome tabletop, the shadow of a twenty-year-old man cast over it.

"I overdid it earlier," Luke said as he stepped into the room. "Sorry."

Percy looked up, a hint of a smile on his lips. "That makes two of us, then…" He extended his hand and Luke took it, moving closer. They stood face to face, both hands clasped together. Percy lifted his chin and closed his eyes.

It was an invitation and Luke didn't hesitate in taking it. Softly, he pressed their lips together, tasting an almost nauseous mixture of alcohol between the two of them but with Percy's warmth seeping into him, he felt calm. He saw a familiar hunger in his lover's green eyes when they parted.

"I'm ready, Luke," Percy whispered, entwining their fingers. "I want you tonight, all of me – it's yours."

Chest to chest, Luke felt the wild beating of the teen's heart, his own heart not far behind. They've been taking things slow, Luke himself wanted to take things slow for Percy's sake, but with those words leaving those red-kissed lips now…

"Tonight?" Luke asked for a lack of anything more substantial to say.

Percy nodded, biting at his lower lip.

"Thalia's got three spare bedrooms in this place," a voice says from beside them. Both men turned to find Zoë standing in the doorway.

"We're you eavesdropping on us, Miss Ivy League?" Luke quirked a brow, admittedly a little embarrassed that someone had walked in on their discussion.

"I'm just saying," Zoë shrugged, a smirk playing on her lips. "It's not unusual for couples to get in the mood during parties like this, why'd you think Thalia got this big ass place all to herself anyway?"

Percy rested his head against Luke's chest. "You sure Thalia won't mind if we borrow a room for the night?"

Zoë laughed. "She'd be offended if you didn't. I suggest the third room; the first two don't have proper locks on their doors."

It was with a bit of sneaking around that Luke and Percy made their way towards the said guest rooms, everyone was busy but they were pretty sure one or two sets of eyes followed them with knowing gleams. They got to the third door and Percy pulled off Luke's tie, to his boyfriend's amused chuckling Percy re-tied the garment around the doorknob. Luke wrapped an arm around the teen's slim waist and opened the door – they went inside just as a loud wave of cheers came from the group doing body shots.

With the door locked behind them, Luke had Percy against the wall, lips and tongues engaged in a heated dance. Fingers busied themselves with undoing buttons and zips, hands pushing off anything and everything that blocked the contact of skin on skin. Discarded clothes trailed the path towards the bed, its red covers bathed in shadows and moonlight.

Percy pushed Luke onto his back, lying on top of bedsheets soft enough to sink in. He climbed the older man, settling over him in a position mimicking their places at the island counter earlier. Chests rose and fell in a hastened rhythm, eyes locked together with a sense of finality.

Luke reached out and cupped Percy's cheek, pulling the teen to him. Percy arched low, meeting hungry kisses, his own hands exploring their way to familiar territory down south. A hot moan came from Luke as Percy gripped his shaft in a tight circle, hand moving up and down with clear purpose. Feverish whispers assaulted his ears as he returned the gesture.

Their positions were soon reversed, Luke rolling them over until Percy lay at the center of the bed, ebony hair messy and smooth sweat-covered skin near-glimmering under the moonlight – a breath-taking sight in its own right, even more so with the rose red sheets surrounding it now.

"Percy…" Luke breathed reverently. He would never be not in awe of this beautiful man.

Green eyes met his a little belatedly; Percy's smile never lost its shy quality that made Luke's heart beat a little faster. The tip of a pink tongue peeked between his parted lips as Percy stared up at Luke. "Let's do this, Luke…"

"Okay…" Luke kissed those inviting lips. "Okay." He climbed off the bed, went straight for his discarded pants, pulling out two packets from his wallet.

Percy caught the items thrown at him, opening the first one without hesitation. Luke sidled up beside him, melding their mouths together in a deep kiss as Percy slipped the condom onto him. Luke sat back, hoisting Percy's legs onto his shoulders, ripping open the sachet of lube – squeezing it onto his fingers and coating his dick.

Their breaths sounded unnaturally loud in the privacy of their room – the rowdy party outside notwithstanding.

When Luke pushed inside, it was like being reborn anew. Like he'd become a whole new person entirely. Looking into Percy's half-lidded eyes, he knew the teen felt the same; like they'd become one.

Leaning over, Luke found his face captive between Percy's hands, nimble fingers carding through his blond hair as Percy pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Does it hurt?" Luke asked once they parted, admittedly a bit cautious about his movements.

"It's fine," Percy smiled wide. "You're fine. God, Luke, the feel of you inside…" He surged up and kissed the man on top of him.

Luke took his cue, one hand on Percy's leg on his shoulder and the other on Percy's hip; he slowly rocked in and out.

Slow turned to fast turned to desperate turned to stock still.

Percy gasped out something that vaguely sounded like Luke's name, clutching the man closer as he shot his load.

Luke's vision turned white, the fire that burned in his veins exploding like fireworks to rival the fourth of July's. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on Percy's neck as he lost control of himself, climaxing deep within his lover.

They're both sweaty and sated, lying side by side attached at the lips, limbs entwined. Red sheets covered them and everything was perfect.

-o-o-o-

It's fifteen minutes past eight, too early for Luke to be up on a Thursday but he needed to buy groceries since his fridge was all out. He wore his hoodie up, hands in its pockets as he waited for the stoplight to change.

Now, Luke wouldn't deny that he was still maybe a little groggy – he did work up to four in the morning, but if there was something Luke was definite of no matter how out of it he was, it was the face of his boyfriend.

The face of his boyfriend cruising past in an unfamiliar car with a guy who looked like a male model behind the wheels certainly brought Luke to attention. His light blue eyes narrowed, Luke stared at the fire-red Mustang driving away.

Luke, wide awake now, could hear his heart pounding louder and louder in his ears because Percy wouldn't. Percy wasn't like that.

He took out his phone and speed-dialed one.

Percy was at his University. Just like he always was on weekdays – going to his classes, studying to be a marine biologist, maintaining his 3.5 GPA.

"Hey, Luke," Percy's chipper voice came from the other end. "It's a bit too early for you to be up, isn't it?"

"I'm out of Lucky Charms," Luke replied. "And I thought your class doesn't start until one? Get that library book yet?"

"The book's out 'til tomorrow. I'm–" Percy paused and Luke started praying "I'm with a friend; we're on our way back to the campus. Morning coffee run."

"Oh." Luke squashed down the nagging instinct in his gut. "I'll see you on the weekend, then. I love you, Percy."

Percy made a kissing noise from his end. "Love you, too. Oh! And buy me some of that fruit yogurt you got last week – I liked them. Okay?"

"No problem," Luke managed.

"You're the best! I'll see you, Saturday, bye!"

"Bye…" Luke ended the call, eyes staring up the road that the Mustang took.

The University went the other way.

They've been together three years. This wasn't happening right now.


	4. Chances

Luke was still in the clutches of sleep when he felt another warm body slide up behind him. It brought a familiar smell, a familiar warmth.

Familiar lips pressed a kiss behind his ear. "Morning, love," a sweet voice murmured as lean arms wrapped around his torso.

He was still groggy but Luke knew his boyfriend even without opening his eyes. Luke also knew that Percy wasn't due until noon.

"Percy, what are you…" Luke turned around to face the younger man, burying his nose into ebony locks of hair. "It's early."

"Couldn't wait to see you," Percy replied, laying a kiss on Luke's chest.

"Mm-hm," Luke pulled his lover close. "Lights out 'til noon."

Percy was warm against him, a perfect fit against his body. Percy was also never home this early.

-o-o-o-

On Sunday, Percy stood exceptionally near Luke at Church. It was a different one from where Percy used to worship. This Church was more liberal, more accepting. Paul and Sally Jackson stood on Percy's other side.

Luke's hand was gripped tight in Percy's hold when they sang the 'Our Father'.

There was a different kind of glint in Percy's eyes, it's been going on for the whole weekend and the weekend before. Actually, ever since Luke saw him in that Mustang.

Percy was graduating in a week and he was acting very strange.

Luke sent up an extra litany of prayers.

-o-o-o-

May's birthday landed on a Wednesday, Percy was in school preparing for his thesis deliberation in two days time so Luke travelled alone.

"Percy sends his love," Luke said when his parents opened their door to him.

"We missed you, too," Herman opened his arms and pulled his son into a hug.

"How have you been, baby?" May asked, kissing Luke's cheeks. She held her son at arm's length, inspecting the man from head to foot. "You got tall."

"I've been tall since I was seventeen," Luke replied with a grin. "Anyway, happy birthday, mom."

"Thank you, dear," May held Luke by the elbow. "Come on in, dinner's ready."

Dinner was spectacular, Luke's mom never lost her touch as a good cook and his dad opened up a special bottle of wine for the occasion. After that they had coffee in the sitting room where a soft orange glow came from the lamps, they maintained the feeling of warmth in spite of the cold, dark sky outside the window.

Herman set down his mug, looking over at his son with wise old eyes. "You look down, sonny. What's happened?"

Luke breathed deep, fingers wrapped around his own mug, inhaling the heavy aroma of coffee. "I'm – I'm fine, really, just…"

"Just what, dear?" May settled on the couch beside her son, putting down a slice of apple pie in front of him.

"Percy's been acting strange these past few weeks," Luke said. "I understand that he's fretting over his thesis but it's not that… I just… I feel like he's hiding something from me. And I don't like it."

"Hiding something?"

"I don't know but I've been noticing little changes," Luke sipped his coffee. "He keeps his stuff tidy all of a sudden. He quiets down whenever I walk into the room. He keeps taking calls outside the apartment. I feel like I'm out of the loop on something big..."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" May asked, setting a hand on her boy's shoulder.

"I did but he just says that it's important school stuff." Luke sighed.

"Did you check his phone?" Herman suggested.

"His phone? Dad, I don't look into his things – little thing called 'privacy'?"

"Well he's not talking, how else are you gonna know about whatever it is." The man of the house gave a shrug. "You can't just start assuming things, sonny."

"You don't think he's seeing someone else, do you?" May stared at Luke with concerned brown eyes.

Luke downed his coffee, maybe the scalding drink would burn his tongue and he wouldn't have to reply.

-o-o-o-

There's a knock on his door. It's noon and Luke just got out of the shower. He picked out the nearest things on his closet and put those on. He hurried to the front door just as another round of knocks came from it.

Percy stood outside.

"Hey," the green-eyed man greeted, an anxious expression on his young face.

Luke was stumped.

It was Friday, Percy's deliberation was at noon – at this exact second Percy was supposed to be at the university presenting his thesis to a panel of judges. What the hell was he doing here right now?

"Give me your hands," Percy said when Luke continued to stare open-mouthed at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be defending your thesis right now?" The question dropped before Luke could stop it. His hands moved of their own accord, holding onto their counterparts. "I mean, I don't mind having you here but–"

"My deliberation was yesterday," Percy explained.

Luke frowned, brows knitting together. "But you said it was today–"

"I'm sorry I lied." Percy rubbed his thumbs on the back of Luke's hand, staring unwaveringly at light blue eyes. "I hated having to lie to you; these past few weeks, I've been hiding something but it all stops today. I'd never lie to you ever again, I promise. I don't want you to be angry, I love you – you know that, right?"

His throat was dry as a desert. Every single thought he'd tried to suppress so far were stampeding out of the box he'd shoved them in at the back of his mind. Luke felt cold. "Wh-What are you saying, Percy?"

"Please don't be mad at me," Percy implored. "I know I should've told you before but… I wanted to wait for the right time to say it. Because all this time I've spent with you has been perfect, Luke. You're perfect in every way imaginable and I just… I'm still scared, you know." He licked his lips. "I don't ever want to stop being with you and… there's just something I really need to tell you right now… Luke?"

"You're sweet," Luke spoke in a quiet tone. "But please… spare me the niceties. Just say it to my face, Percy. It'll hurt less that way."

Utter confusion was displayed on Percy's face. "Hurt? Luke, I – I would never – Are you  _crying_?" He stepped closer, wide eyes staring uncomprehendingly. "Did I say something wrong? I don't understand…"

Luke swallowed hard. "Well, I don't either, but we've had a good three years – almost four, actually."

" _What_?" Percy looked distressed.

Just then a sharp yipping noise came from the end of the hall. Both men turned to the source of the sound and found a fluffy little puppy running up to them. It had long brownish fur and big black eyes, it went straight for Percy and rubbed itself around the man's leg. The thing stood barely higher than a foot.

"Damn it…" Percy let go of Luke's hands and picked up the puppy which licked at his hand and wagged its tail excitedly. From the other end of the hall, three teenagers came running – Luke didn't recognize a single one of them.

"We're so sorry!" a girl with choppy brown hair said. "Jason was supposed to be holding her until you gave the signal but  _some people_ " she shot the curly-haired member of her group an annoyed look "can't behave themselves properly."

"Not my fault this  _chico_ 's ticklish," the teen defended wearing an impish grin; he waggled his eyebrows at the other guy beside him who rolled his eyes.

"We interrupted something, didn't we…?" the girl turned her eyes to Luke who quickly straightened his posture and looked the other way.

"I'm not sure what happened myself," Percy said. He stepped up to Luke's line of vision, gazing up at the blond with a very concerned expression on him. "Luke, are you alright?"

Luke counted to ten, breathed in and out, wiped the mist from his eyes and finally looked at Percy and the small dog he held against his chest. "So this whole time – this big secret you've been skirting around me for in the past few weeks – the reason I've been worrying my head off thinking of why you don't want me anymore–"

"Excuse me?" Percy's jaw dropped, the puppy in his hands squirmed uncooperatively. "Wha-What made you think I would even–"

"You were sneaking around! You kept taking calls from somebody and you never gave a straight answer of who it was! I saw you with some guy in a Mustang driving around town when you told me you were at the University! What was I supposed to think?" Luke said miserably. "You're young and handsome and you got a fucking degree in marine biology! I'm growing old and I still work at the same café and nightclub I did three years ago – why  _shouldn't_  you go for someone better?"

The fluffy little dog had put up its front paws on Percy's chest and was chewing at the man's cardigan. The three teens stood quietly at the side. For a couple of long seconds nobody spoke.

"I got us a puppy," Percy said in a small voice. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I wanted it to be a surprise. I was afraid you wouldn't like it because I remembered what you said before – that you'd like having kids rather than a pet." He paused for a moment, green eyes staring straight into blues. "A few weeks ago Piper mentioned that her neighbor's dog gave birth but the family couldn't afford to take care of it so I told her I would love to have it instead. We arranged for me to fetch the puppy but I didn't know her place so I asked for a ride from Jason. I couldn't take it home just yet because I was busy and I wanted to surprise you with it at the end of the school year so I had Piper take it under her roof for a while; I've been checking up on her daily ever since, that's why I've been on the phone constantly." Percy inhaled deeply. "I lied about the date of my thesis because I wanted to get the stupid deliberation out of the way before I showed you the puppy…"

A happy little bark came from the dog, completely oblivious to the tension that surrounded it. Percy looked down at it for a moment then returned his eyes to Luke.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have just assumed that you'd want it around but…" Percy flushed deep red, choosing to stare now at the lively bundle of fur pawing at his t-shirt. "You are it for me, Luke. I know that you're the one I want to spend forever with and I just really liked the idea of us having a pet around… But i-it's okay if you don't want the puppy, I could give it back; I'd rather lose her than lose  _you._ "

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths through his mouth – he could feel the sting in his eyes again but they had a completely different reason for existing now. He looked at the teens who had become their unwitting audience; all three were looking at different directions, keeping their eyes away from him and Percy as if that had prevented them from hearing everything.

Fuck it all to hell.

He raised both hands and took the furry little dog from Percy. The puppy yipped happily as Luke carried it in one hand and scratched its head with the other.

Green eyes stared at him, Percy bit his lip looking apprehensive.

"It's a girl, right?" Luke started in a light tone, sending a small smile in his lover's direction. "You have a name for her yet?"

"Ah – I was thinking of 'Bessie'," the younger man replied and the newly christened dog barked what could've been an approval.

"Bessie's a good name," Luke conceded, holding the enthusiastic puppy at arm's length. He turned his gaze to the teenagers again. "Which one of you is Piper?"

"T-That's me," the only girl in the group stepped forward, a bit of nervousness clear in her stance.

"Can you hold onto Bessie for a  _little_  while longer?" Luke said, passing the ball of fur over. "You guys came here by car, right?" He asked, walking back to Percy and sliding his hand around the younger man's waist. "Can you go hang around down there for a couple of minutes? I'll have Percy give you a call when you can go up again."

"I… I'm confused – Luke, are we taking in Bessie?" Percy asked, uncertainty reigning in his features as he stared up at the blond.

Luke stared at him, wondering not for the first time exactly did he land himself such a beautiful soul. He kissed Percy soundly in response, drawing out a moan from the dark-haired man in his arms. When he spoke, his face wasn't more than an inch's space away from his lover's. "Yes, yes we are. But before that you and I need to have our last bout of sex without worrying about scaring off a cuddly little canine. Do you understand me, Percy Jackson?"

"Y-Yeah." Percy's hand gripped Luke by the neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"We'll be in Jason's car," a male voice said, followed by retreating footsteps and fading barks.

It's with a little difficulty that Luke and Percy made it back to their apartment, neither one wanting to break off the kiss. They're completely naked even before they reach the bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Percy called up his University friends.

-o-o-o-

Luke loved his work at the nightclub, it kept him on his feet and while he wasn't much of a drinker, free alcohol was always welcome.

Luke was exceptionally good-looking, no doubt about it, it added a great deal to his charm and a lot of patrons considered him a friend but they all knew he was off-limits. It was practically part of the basics that bar-hoppers learn upon entering that nightclub, aside from the secret that the DJ only took requests for the price of twenty bucks and nothing lower.

But truth was, Luke was nearing his thirtieth birthday and the management wanted fresh faces thinking that it would bring more customers.

The separation pay was huge and the farewell party Kelli and the others threw for him even more so.

As Luke wrapped his arms around his lover, Percy hummed contentedly against the crook of his neck. Bessie had claimed her spot at the foot of the bed; she'd grown much in the past year and she'd been Percy's constant companion whenever Luke worked his shift at the nightclub. But that was all going to change now – Luke could get a decent nine to five job, spend his days and nights properly with Percy who had pursued post-grad studies in marine biology.

It was funny how things would work out.

Silena was a June bride and she was the most beautiful amongst them all. She and Charles had been together for ten years and they were finally joined in Holy Matrimony when the roses were all in full bloom.

The Aphros Café had made exceedingly great sales in the past quarters and eventually they decided to branch out to take advantage of the haze of popularity. They bought a stall at the local shopping mall, a good spot where their target customers regularly passed by; of course, that meant that they needed a proper manager. Someone they trusted, someone who knew the business well, someone who'd take care of it while they went on their honeymoon.

Luke didn't hesitate in taking up the offer.

-o-o-o-

"Her food and water bowls are in the gym bag and she doesn't eat from any other plate so do not lose those bowls under any circumstance, okay?"

"We know."

"She needs to exercise daily or else she'd be hyperactive – get her to run around the park every morning, her frisbee's in the bag should you need it."

"We  _know_."

"I'll call everyday to check up on–"

"Jesus C., Perce, you think we haven't read the e-mail!" Travis Stoll rolled his eyes.

"Or the text messages," Connor Stoll added.

"Or this pamphlet you freaking printed out," Nico di Angelo flipped through the pages of the stapled bunch of papers with a disbelieving look. "A pamphlet, Percy, really?"

"You know, I heard Leo wouldn't have any qualms about taking care of Bessie," Luke spoke up. "Maybe we should leave her at his place instead."

"Oh yeah, because your precious baby is totally safe with that pyro," Connor muttered.

"His flambé went out of hand  _one_  time," Percy countered.

"And the fireworks incident?" Travis raised a skeptic brow.

"You spiked his cola with vodka," Luke told them flatly.

"Oh yeah…"

"If Grover and Juniper weren't busy with their twins right now I'd have left Bessie there instead but as it is you three are the best bet we have," Percy said, crossing his arms.

Travis clucked his tongue at the older man. "Wow, you  _really_  need that vacation. Just chill, alright, you can leave Bessie to us."

"She's totally safe here," Nico assured them. "You guys just focus on getting some R and R."

"At the beach." Travis supplied, bumping his brother's shoulder.

"And then you guys can have sex at said beach," Connor concluded earning him matching exasperated glares from the couple at the doorstep.

"We'll be back in a week," Luke said after wiping the grin off Connor's face with the magnitude of his unimpressed stare.

Percy whistled and Bessie came bounding from the Stoll brothers' kitchen.

The long-haired collie stood on her hind legs, paws on Percy's thighs, barking happily with a gleam in her dark brown eyes.

"We're going ahead, girl," Percy said, scratching Bessie between the ears. "Don't give the guys too much trouble." He bent lower and got a slobbery goodbye. As he stood up and wiped off the drool with a handkerchief, Luke kneeled down and got Bessie's paws on his shoulder. He laughed as his pet smothered his cheeks with doggy kisses.

The Stoll brothers proceeded to carry the gym bag containing Bessie's things to their back yard, the four-year-old collie followed them, barking along excitedly.

Once they were out of sight, Luke gave Nico a serious look. "Your sister wanted us to pass a message."

Nico's breath hitched, his dark eyes turning wary beneath his shaggy bangs. He wore a brave façade, waiting quietly for the news to come.

"Bianca's starting to get seriously concerned," Percy said. "This running away from home drama is cute for teenagers but you're twenty-three!"

"Exactly." Nico gestured wildly with his hands when he got agitated. "I'm twenty-three – I'm a fucking college graduate – I shouldn't be living under my parents' roof at this age!"

"You're the baby of your family, Nic," Luke patiently explained. "You have to understand that your parents would be extra protective of you."

"Travis and Connor are great people, we're not saying anything against them," Percy tried to reason. "But moving in with them–"

"You lived with Luke since you were nineteen," Nico accused, a frown surfacing on his lips.

"Well, yeah, but the circumstances were different," Percy countered. "My dad was dealing with my coming out and I wanted to give him some space to adjust. And besides, Luke and I were together."

Nico's stare was unrelenting.

Luke stared back at him, his mind working the puzzle at a quicker pace than he was comfortable with. "No shit?"

Nico's pale face flushed a vivid red in the late night starlight.

"What? What is it?" Percy's confused gaze went between the two men.

"Since when?" Luke asked, absently drawing Percy closer by the shoulder.

"We started dating last year," the man in all-black confessed.

Percy seemed to get the thread at that point. "You and…?"

Nico shrugged. "Them…"

" _Both_  of them?" Percy's green eyes went impossibly wide.

"If you want the juicy details, all you have to do is ask nicely," Travis reappeared from the kitchen walking over to the front door and placing one hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Trav–" Whatever Nico had to say, it was silenced by a finger on his lips.

Blue eyes to rival Luke's stared at the couple on the doorstep, "Gonna tell on us?" Travis challenged with a testy grin on him.

Percy only sighed, slightly leaning back against Luke. "It's not my place to tell," he replied, setting his eyes on Nico. "But your family is really worried, Nico, I suggest you call them soon. Just let them know you're still breathing in one piece; Bianca, especially."

Nico gave a nod and a half-smile. "I will. Have fun in Uruguay."

-o-o-o-

There weren't a lot of tourists in April but there were a lot of migrating whale species.

The trip was partly for Percy's work, partly for their long-planned out-of-the-country vacation, and partly for… well, Luke wanted to keep that last one a surprise.

Of course, they had barely spent one hour on foreign soil before everything came to a screeching halt. And it was only ten in the morning.

"Percy? Percy Jackson, is that you?"

They turned to find a business woman wearing dark shades pause in the middle of the hotel lobby, her hair was pulled up in a neat ponytail and it gave the impression of wild fire. She lowered her shades to reveal apple green eyes. "Oh my god it is you!"

She quickly strutted over, heels clacking against the smooth floor until she reached her target and subsequently enveloped the man in a hug.

Luke couldn't shake off the feeling that he should know this woman.

Percy stood awkwardly when the red-haired lady released him. She then turned her gaze on Luke, appraising the blond's form. "Who's your friend?"

At the question, Percy instantly straightened up, casting a glance at the man beside him. "Um, this is Luke Castellan" a quirk of a smile bloomed on his lips "He's my partner." He put his arm through Luke's and entwined their hands to get the point across.

"Oh." There's a shift of something in the woman's make-up-caked face.

Percy squeezed the older man's hand. "Luke, this is my old… friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Oh." Luke extended his hand out of habit. "Nice to meet you."

-o-o-o-

Rachel was working in the family business – Dare Enterprises. She held the position of Vice President External and she was on a business trip looking for potential estates that could be turned into profitable ventures in the country. She invited them to lunch but Percy had a meeting with fellow biologists to attend. She invited them to dinner instead and Percy was too polite to say no.

Luke sat at the outer office of the meeting hall, flipping through old copies of Sea World, The Oceanographer, and other marine life magazines. His hands itched for a cigarette but he'd quit smoking two years ago when he hit thirty.

"More Java?" the pretty secretary asked, coming out of the meeting room with a percolator in hand. She'd been trying to flirt with him, apparently going in hand-in-hand with Percy wasn't enough of a neon-lighted sign about his social status.

"No thank you," Luke answered; the mug in front of him had been drained but he didn't feel like having more.

The secretary nodded and went off to leave the percolator in the kitchenette.

Percy would be occupied by his job for the first four days – heck, Luke even volunteered to go with him to some forum on marine conservation, and he accepted that he'd have to while away hours of this 'vacation' waiting for Percy to finish appointments just like this one. Still, Luke was only a man and for all those hours he knew he would be thinking and double-thinking and triple-thinking his plan. And every time he would arrive at the same conclusion – he was going to go through with it.

The appearance of Percy's ex-girlfriend wasn't going to change a thing.


	5. Lifetimes

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Luke found out, wasn't half-bad. She was a very easy person to talk to, even though she was prone to babbling off-topic. She took Luke and Percy to a restaurant that had an amazing view of the Atlantic Ocean; their seafood paella was supposedly (quote, unquote)  _to die for_.

"So how long have you two been together, if you don't mind me asking," Rachel sipped on her glass of red wine. She had forgone her blazer and had wiped off most of the make-up she'd worn during the day; she looked utterly relaxed in just her white shirt and bright yellow ascot tie.

"Seven," Percy answered with the sweetest smile on his lips as he met Luke's eyes. "Seven years."

"That's funny, he wouldn't have been a part of that two-timing gig you did, would he?" said Rachel in a joking manner but Luke detected a bit of hurt in her words.

Percy looked sad as he apologized. "He didn't have a part in that, Rachel. It was all me and I'm still very sorry about what happened."

"Oh, Percy, it's seriously alright, I'm over it." The redhead sat back. "Oh, but what about what's-her-name? Annie Belle?"

"Annabeth," Percy corrected. "I ran into her a few times. She's taking up a master's degree in architecture in Berlin as far as I know." His eyes travelled to the placard that hung at the corner of the room, leading off into a hallway. "Um, would you guys mind if I leave for a moment? I have to use the bathroom."

"Go right ahead," Luke smiled, leaning in to capture Percy's lips in a quick kiss as the latter stood up.

"I'll be right back." And with that, Percy went off, leaving his partner and his ex sitting together at a table.

"How come I've never heard of you before?" Rachel asked as a waiter refilled her wine glass.

"Percy and I got together the summer before he went to University," Luke answered, emptying his own glass and handing it over to their server.

"Did he tell you about me? About that gig?" Rachel's green eyes bore into him.

"He came crying to me when you and Annabeth dumped him," said Luke, leveling a most neutral expression on the woman before him. "I'm not saying what he did was excusable – it was wrong of him to do that to you girls – but the way you reacted wasn't very exemplary either."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry about it but that's all in the past now – I'm over it."

"You're not."

Eyes green like poison ivy narrowed at Luke. "Excuse me?"

"It doesn't take a Ph. D. to see that you're not 'over it'," Luke stated, keeping his calm tone. "If you'd really put it behind you, you wouldn't be grilling me about it right now. Percy's moved on, Rachel."

"He was my first boyfriend."

"He's moved on."

Rachel was first to break eye contact, staring down at the remains of her paella. She worried her glossy pink lips before she found the courage to speak. "Seeing him with you – I can't help but notice how obviously happy he is. He's almost radiating from it… He was never like that with me."

Her tone was subdued and Luke never could stand seeing a pretty girl cry. He placed his hand over Rachel's, a comforting gesture to show that there was no animosity between them in spite of the situation. "That isn't something you should beat yourself over for. What happened before between you two wasn't ideal but Percy would never want to see you like this – he'd want to see you happy."

The well-manicured hand turned to return Luke's hold. "Of course."

"Did I miss anything?" Percy pulled his chair and sat back down, bright eyes finding Luke and Rachel's clasped hands on top of the table.

"Not much," Rachel said, drawing back her hand and giving him her first real smile of the night. "I was just saying how glad I was to have run into you guys on my last night here."

"What?"

"I've been in Uruguay for a month now," Rachel explained. "The feasibility report I'm working on is looking great – putting up a resort here will be a good investment for Dare Enterprises."

"A month? Really?" Percy shuddered, possibly dreading the idea of having to be away from his own home for so long.

"It's not all boardroom meetings, you know," a grinning Rachel sipped more wine. "I got to try out lots of recreational activities – the country's big on nature, the beaches and underwater sights especially."

Luke folded his hands together on the table, leaning in as he asked. "Can you recommend a good place to go scuba diving, then? Percy had the both of us get our licenses last year and I haven't had much use of it yet."

Percy pouted at him. "That's why we're here isn't it?"

Rachel laughed. "Well, Punta del Este's is the place to go if that's what you're after."

-o-o-o-

"It's just a wetsuit, Luke, you can stop checking me out," Percy teased as he straightened up, holding up two pairs of fins in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Luke lifted up the younger man's chin and kissed him lightly. "But didn't the guidelines say to enjoy the view – isn't that the point of it?"

"They were talking about the coral reefs and fishes when they wrote that," Percy grinned, cupping Luke's face with one hand, caressing the day-old stubble that roughened the man's strong jawline. He passed one pair of flippers to Luke. "Now come on, that boat's gonna be ready to go soon."

"Yes, sir," Luke winked, picking out his face mask from the travel bag they'd brought, pulling it on to hang around his neck.

Percy put on a hood to keep his messy hair out of his face, he'd been foregoing getting his hair cut for the past month and it now reached his nape. Luke handed his partner another face mask.

Their open circuit regulators were provided by the resort's scuba diving club and were waiting for them at the front desk.

"You got everything?" Luke asked to which Percy answered the affirmative. Luke zipped up their bag, now containing their casual clothes since all the scuba equipment had been taken out. He walked over to their designated locker and carefully put the travel bag inside. He got out a dry bag that would be attached to his thigh by a Velcro strap; he carefully slipped a plastic case inside along with the padlock key – keeping the latter inside a waterproof bag.

 _Prinsesa Andromeda_  was the name of the boat that would take them to their diving point. Their helmsman was an athletic woman by the name of Hazel. She had wild curls of dark hair and her eyes shone under the noonday sun. Hazel stopped the motorboat far away from the shoreline, here the waters were crystal clear and the sight of lush underwater life brought out gasps from the couple on board.

"Now, remember," Hazel said as she helped the two men strap on their breathing equipment. "These tanks can afford you guys around forty-five minutes. Don't try to go too far since I'll be picking you guys up at this very same spot. Who's got a watch?"

"Me," Percy said, waving his right arm to show the professional diver's watch Luke got him last Christmas.

"Okay, then, Percy," Hazel clapped one hand onto the man's shoulder. "Forty-five minutes."

"Got it." Percy gave her a smile before slipping on his face mask and putting on the mouthpiece.

Luke got a similar encouraging slap on the shoulder from Hazel as he stood beside Percy and adjusted the tubes that attached his mouthpiece to the cylinder on his back.

"Good luck guys," Hazel waved as Luke and Percy dove backwards and sunk into the Atlantic Ocean.

It was glorious.

Schools of fishes of peaceably went by as the two of them swam deeper, going for the coral formations that sloped down to the sea floor. It was a whole different kind of sight-seeing and Luke was happy to let Percy lead the way. Even under water, Percy's eyes shone bright green… or maybe it's just the excitement that's pumping through Luke's own veins that's making everything look so magnificent.

Percy swam past clumps of seaweed, heading over to the anemones, sponges, sea cucumbers, and a lot of other colorful formations that Luke can't be bothered to name right now. Everything was vividly colored, it was full of life; Percy looked perfectly in his element. Percy's fin-covered feet touched down on the sedimentary ground and he motioned for Luke to come over.

The blond immediately followed.

If he could talk out loud, Luke knew Percy would've been classifying every single creature that surrounded them. Luke also knew that he wouldn't mind just listening to Percy for however long that task would take if it had been possible. As it was, Percy had their point-and-shoot camera in a waterproof pouch and was giddily taking pictures of everything.

They swam around, going through rock formations, following a great school of blue-scaled fishes, picking up starfishes from their perches on rocks, chasing each other around – anything at all.

Soon, too soon, Percy signaled him over, showing that they were down to their last ten minutes. Luke felt his heart pounding ever louder now but he wasn't afraid, he wasn't hesitant, he was ready. He took Percy's hand, nodding toward the spot where they first landed.

Luke pulled Percy towards the center of the coral reef formation, various colored plants swayed in the light current around them and a group of tiny silver fishes milled about. Their feet touched the sand-and-algae covered floor. Percy looked confused, possibly wanting to explore a bit more, but Luke held both of the younger man's hands and stared steadily into those green eyes that had could raise his spirit in a single glance.

A large cloud of bubbles came from Luke's mouthpiece as he breathed deeply. Without breaking eye contact, Luke dropped to one knee. He felt for the bag strapped against his thigh and pulled out a clear airtight case.

Percy's grip fell slack; Luke could see his green eyes widen with shock behind the facemask.

Luke raised the case, letting the ocean-filtered blue-ish sunlight reveal the open box and ring inside it.

There was nothing more than the swish of water around them and the gurgling of bubbles – speaking of, Percy didn't look like he was breathing.

Minute circles of air escaped through the man's mouthpiece and Luke was starting to get concerned.

He pulled slightly at Percy's hand, rubbing his thumb against the cold skin of its back. Percy seemed to come out of his shock at that, bubbles spewing out from him again. He stared between Luke and the ring, it was a slow back and forth motion when suddenly, Percy gripped Luke's hand tight – the kind of tight that actually hurt.

Percy took control then, pushing off the ocean floor and dragging Luke up with him. It was a slow ascent since they had to be careful about the pressure in their air tanks but they eventually broke to the surface and found the  _Prinsesa Andromeda_  close by with Hazel calling for them.

Hazel helped the men up and the moment Percy got his facemask and mouthpiece off, he started shouting even as he was pulling off the cylinder from his back.

"What the hell was that?" Percy demanded, an incredulous expression on him. He had pulled off the hood of his wetsuit and his ebony hair fell wet and messy about his face. "Did you want me to drown or something?"

Luke pulled down his facemask, slipping his feet out from the fins and carefully setting down the borrowed breathing apparatus to the floor. His light blue eyes shone bright but not without a hint of trepidation. "Can I try again?" he asked, opening up the airtight case and plucking out the velvet box, the golden ring gleamed under the clear sunlight.

"Oh my god," Hazel whispered, frozen in place at the event playing out before her.

Percy's face blotched red as Luke stepped toward him and took hold of his hand. He colored ever deeper with every succeeding motion that his partner made – Luke got down on one knee, held up the box, raised his eyes to Percy and spoke.

"Perseus Jackson," Luke's voice was clear, steady, calm, a total opposite to the riot that his heart was making inside his chest. The wind whipped around them, it made him shiver but his will was solid, his gaze unwavering. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Percy breathed out in an instant, mouth hanging open and tears stinging his eyes. "Yes," he repeated, hand shaking as Luke got the ring out and slipped in onto the ring finger of his left hand. "Yes," he said as he held onto Luke's hand, the gold band a warm and secure weight on him. "Damn it, Luke," he laughed, cheeks wet with saltwater and tears. "Yes."

Luke caught Percy when the younger man fell to his knees. Their lips met and it felt nothing like anything ever before.

-o-o-o-

Percy held onto Luke's hand all the way back to the cabin they rented. They'd checked out of the hotel two days ago and had been staying at the resort ever since.

Every time their eyes met, both of them would look away with private smiles tugging on the corners of their lips. They'd been playing a game whose single rule was not get caught staring – it was utterly childish, it made them look crazy to passersby, it made their hearts flutter wildly in their chest.

They locked the door behind them, flipping on the light switch and revealing the cozy little cabin. A palpable tension became apparent between them.

"Are you hungry?" Percy asked, hand slipping out of Luke's, he took a few steps back towards the kitchenette. "I can make us some snacks – or we could go out, find a bistro somewhere, um…"

"I'd rather stay in," Luke said, putting down the travel bag containing their scuba equipment onto a chair. "But if you want to check out some place, I wouldn't mind–"

"No, it's alright," Percy quickly refuted. "Staying here's fine."

"You sure?" There's a slight crease between Luke's brows as he stood on the opposite side of the square dining table from Percy.

The younger man absently licked his lips. "Positive." When he moved to start cooking, the gold band around his finger caught the sunlight streaming in from the windows and he froze for a second. Percy's breath hitched slightly, eyes inexplicably drawn to his left hand, the soft sound of his breath was strangely loud in the otherwise silent area.

"I love you."

Green eyes found Luke who wore a simple smile. Percy found himself smiling back.

"Dinner with our parents tomorrow?" Luke suggested, walking over to his fiancé.  _His fiancé._  Percy was actually his fiancé now. Wow.

"Okay," Percy nodded, blushing beet red when Luke pulled him into his arms.

"You're really cute when you blush," Luke whispered, laying a soft kiss to Percy's temple.

"You're blushing, too," Percy pointed out and Luke realized just then how warm his cheeks felt.

_Oh._

"Let's just go to bed," Luke whispered, slowly steering Percy out of the kitchen while they were still entwined.

Percy smirked, leaning his head back against Luke's shoulder as they made their way to the bedroom. "But I'm saving myself for marriage."

Luke chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to spoil your virtue."

They reached the bed, still unmade from this morning. Percy lay down over the covers with a laugh in his eyes and Luke fitted his form beside him. Both of them were still wet from the dive but neither one spared much thought about it. Their hands were laced together over Percy's heart, the gold ring acting like an anchor, and Luke closed the gap between their lips.

Languid kisses filled the rest of the afternoon.

-o-o-o-

_"Hi, mom, sorry I'm calling in late."_

"Dad? Is Mom there? Can you put this on loudspeaker?"

_"Uruguay's beautiful."_

"It's amazing."

_"The beaches especially!"_

"Food's good but I think I've had enough paellas to last me a lifetime."

_"I've taken photos, mom, I'll upload them later."_

"Everything's been great but I can't wait to get home."

_"How's your new novel coming along?"_

"Yes, yes, tomorrow's our departure."

_"That's great but, um, do you think you can spare some time tomorrow night?"_

"No, you don't have to pick us up at the airport but I was wondering whether you could meet me at a later time…"

_"Do you know if dad has a lecture that night? I kind of need the both of you."_

"Maybe around seven? I'll meet you at the train station."

_"There's nothing wrong – everything's – mom, you're over reacting. I'm fine – perfect actually."_

"Just trust me on this."

_"I'll pick you guys up at home."_

"It's important – very important."

**"We've got something to tell you."**

-o-o-o-

The news was taken with many tears – happy ones, and it didn't take long for it to spread to everyone important.

With all the congratulatory remarks they got, Luke and Percy found it near-impossible to wipe the smile off their faces.

All of a sudden, every single one of their friends and family became expert wedding planners but all the couple wanted was a simple ceremony – nothing big or fancy, just a quaint chapel and then a nice little reception.

What they got was exactly that. Though it did take a lot of convincing to get their excitable friends and family to tone down the grand scheme they'd initially planned – it wasn't everyday that the only children of two families got married to each other.

It was a January wedding.

-o-o-o-

A wet nose pressed against his cheek, whiny noises accompanied the tug on the blanket that covered him. He blindly pushed the furry face aside but the ministrations only became even more insistent. Luke got up as soon as the chorus of high-pitched barks started.

"Alright, alright," he groaned, getting out of his warm bed – the cold air of early morning rain made him shiver. His bleary vision was enough to get him to the bedroom door and unlock it. Bessie ran out followed by her two pups.

Luke treaded the familiar path towards the kitchen – mechanically going about setting up his dogs' breakfast. The four-month old puppies chased each other around but quickly settled down when Luke called them over. He scratched their furry heads, Bessie returned the affection with a lick to Luke's palm, and then he returned to the bedroom.

The moment he crawled back under the blanket strong arms wrapped around him and soft lips trailed kisses from his shoulder to his nape. Luke hummed, turning around and catching Percy's lips with his own. He pulled the other man's body against him, one hand going past the waistband of white boxers to grasp the erection that had been pressed against his thigh.

Percy ended the kiss with a moan, pushing down his underwear with one hand and spreading his legs wider. He then placed his lips on the strong line of Luke's jaw, peppering kisses down to his chin and then meeting his lips again.

The blanket was thrown off as Luke rolled them over, settling on top of the dark-haired man and completely pulling off his boxers. Percy shivered against him, legs wrapping around Luke's waist pulling him flush against his body in an attempt to get some heat.

"You really know how to get someone in the mood, don't you?" Luke smirked, brushing away dark locks of hair from mischievous green eyes.

"Well, it's a pretty easy job considering," Percy dropped his gaze to Luke's tented boxers. He wiggled his brows suggestively, a juvenile gesture for a guy who had a few months left before hitting thirty.

A deep chuckle passed from Luke's lips. "I should get with the program, then." His tongue slipped into Percy's mouth and the younger man moaned in content at the same time busying himself with undressing Luke.

As his tongue licked a path down Percy's neck, down his chest, down to his hard-on, Luke was considering which position they haven't tried in a while. He took Percy's member in his mouth, suckling on the head and drawing out mewls that egged him on. He sat back and Percy handed him the bottle of lube that sat on their nightstand.

"Thank you," Luke smiled, kissing down Percy's inner thigh, leaving soft bite marks going towards the man's entrance. He licked around the puckered hole, Percy's legs spread wider to accommodate him. Lips sealed around the pale flesh and Luke thrust his tongue inside.

Percy didn't hold back his moans, toes curling into the sheets as he shallowly pushed back against Luke's tongue. Luke curled the tip of his tongue, breathing out hot puffs of air into the saliva-slick hole.

Fingers soon replaced Luke's tongue as the blond went to a low-kneeling position, throwing off his own boxers and coating his erection with lube. Light blue eyes met the heated gaze sent his way. "Lie on your side," Luke instructed, pulling his fingers out of Percy with a final teasing stroke against his prostate.

A red flush covered Percy's face down to his chest as he complied; Luke pulled his right leg up and set it on his shoulder. Percy bit down on his lip, both hands cushioning his head, dark bangs falling into his eyes once again.

Luke positioned himself, pressing a kiss on Percy's thigh and gasping as he slowly slid all the way inside. His position gave him a whole different angle to work with and it sent a thrill through every nerve in his body.

Broken gasps, breathless moans, heated flesh slapped together creating a synchronized rhythm that was underlined with heady sensation. Luke's grip tightened on Percy's leg, fingernails digging into the sweaty skin as he moved faster, every slam wringing out a whimper from the younger man.

Percy's eyes squeezed shut as he reached down and stroked himself in time to Luke's pace. The angled thrusts hit that sweet spot inside him repeatedly, Luke's husky voice grunting out breaths that sounded much like his name, the cotton sheets left creases on his cheek as he found himself pushed deeper into the mattress – everything came together so perfectly.

Rain fell again outside as sharp cries echoed in the room. For a moment both men were frozen in place, air rushing out of their lungs as they lost all feeling and regained them in the same millisecond.

The air was damp around them, a sticky humidity stuck to their skin.

Luke pulled out, carefully setting down Percy's leg and then pasting himself on top of him. Arms and legs wrapped around him, the squelchy feel of semen rubbed against his abdomen as Percy arched up and covered his mouth with an exploring tongue. Vaguely, he heard the bottle of lube thump as it fell to the floor but he was enjoying the feel of Percy against him far too much to care. He reached down, the pads of his fingers skirting around Percy's hole and smearing the cum that leaked out of it all around. A keening noise came from Percy and he greedily swallowed it down.

"How do you do that?" Percy asked, his tone low, eyes half-lidded as he pushed back blond spikes of hair that stuck to Luke's forehead. Luke's body covered his completely, pressed together so tight with their legs tangled together.

"Well, you can thank Thalia for that Kama Sutra she gave us on our wedding day," Luke replied, sniggering against the side of Percy's jaw.

Percy threaded his fingers through Luke's blond hair – an amused chuckle leaving his red lips but his eyes were serious. "I wasn't talking about sex," he murmured, coaxing Luke's face towards him and kissing the older man softly. "How do you get me falling for you over and over again each day?"

Luke licked his lips, trying to get his brain working again because Percy – his beautiful husband – just made his heart melt and pump warmth all through his veins. Green eyes stared up at him expectantly and, not for the first time, Luke lost himself in that loving gaze – he let the words flow out of him without a stopper or any second thoughts.

"I could ask you the same question," he breathed out, tracing the flushed cheeks of the man beneath him with careful fingers. "But neither one of us could answer that. What I do know–" he kissed the corner of Percy's lips "is that whoever put you up to that dare – whatever force of nature assigned me to that dressing room that day – all those things, those random instances that I kept seeing you everywhere… It led to this, to you and me and eleven great years with more to come. I just know that I wouldn't have had this any other way."

Arms wrapped around Luke's neck as Percy embraced him tightly, nose buried in the blond's shoulder. "You're doing it again," Percy accused, lips quirked in a smile against Luke's skin.

"I should tell you that I'm not the least bit sorry about that," Luke grinned, trying to raise himself but Percy's hold was unrelenting.

"I know," Percy said. "I wouldn't have you any other way either."

After a couple of minutes, Luke spoke up. "I have to go to work." He felt puffed up cheeks and puckered lips pressed onto his shoulder. "Come on, Percy… "

"But it's raining."

"I still have to go to work."

"I'm gonna be cold if you leave."

"Percy…"

"…"

"I'm going to carry you with me into the showers if you don't let go right now."

"…"

"You really want me to do just that, don't you?"

Percy loosened his hold, facing Luke with a playful glint in his green eyes. "Pretty much."

"Fine."

A squeal of delight erupted from the dark-haired man as Luke rolled onto his back, holding Percy close to him. Luke then sat up, his arms clasped together forming a seat to hold up his husband. Percy's arms circled his neck tighter when he finally stood up.

"Oh my God," Percy laughed as Luke proceeded to carry him across the room.

"Can you open the door?" Luke asked with a smirk. "My hands are kind of full." To emphasize, he squeezed one of Percy's buttcheeks.

Percy yelped, slapping Luke's shoulder and giving him a look that was supposed to be annoyed but was more adorable than anything else. He opened the door anyway.

Bessie came running up to them as they headed for the bathroom across the hall. Two balls of fur were on her heels, yapping and barking hyperactively.

"Morning, Bessie," Percy said brightly, scratching between the collie's ears with one foot. "And Blackjack and Leary, too."

The puppies yipped, jumping up trying to reach Percy's foot which he instantly raised, moving it up in down like a prize before his pets. Bessie went ahead, rubbing her wet nose against Luke's leg as though apologizing for her children's behavior.

Luke smiled down at the old dog. "Your other father's being a child, too. I understand your pain."

"Hey!" Percy reared back, showing an indignant face to Luke. "I'm not–"

Luke promptly kissed him. "Shut up, Percy."

Bessie hoarded her pups away once they reached the bathroom and Luke got inside, setting Percy down onto the soft rug that lay just past the door.

"I've got a lecture to make at the University from six to eight," Percy said, holding onto Luke's hand consequently pulling him towards the shower stall. "Pick me up?"

"Sure," Luke pulled the glass door closed behind him and placed a kiss onto Percy's lips. "I'll have to bribe the dogsitter with cupcakes again to get her to work overtime, but sure, why not?"

-o-o-o-

"Here's the medium sized shirt you ordered, sir," a freckly young man said, handing over the light blue t-shirt decorated with the logotype of a rock band on the front.

"Thanks."

A few aisles over, a dark-haired man was crouched in front of a little boy. A huge stuffed teddy bear was hugged tightly against the boy's chest and he peered over it's head with a displeased look on him.

Green eyes looked up as he approached, the dark-haired man stood up and placed one hand on the little boy's neatly combed blond head. His pursed lips surrounded by day-old stubble communicated the feeling of dry amusement.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked, dropping the brand new shirt into their shopping basket which was loaded with a bunch more clothes and a box for a floatation device.

Percy rolled his eyes, gently nudging the little boy forward. "Talk to your son."

"Hey, you signed those papers, too," Luke chuckled but turned towards the seven-year-old anyway, looking down fondly through rectangular glasses. "Yes, Octavian?"

Wide blue eyes looked up at him, reflecting his own aged face bright and clear as little Octavian stopped hugging his teddy bear for a moment and spoke.

"I want cookies for lunch."

-FIN-


End file.
